Where the Lost Ones Go
by Virid Visette
Summary: Mimpi buruk itu terus mengejarnya. Tak peduli dimana Jason berada. Identitas Jason kian memudar seiring bertambahnya detik waktu. Apakah akhir kisah hidupnya akan terbebas dari kungkungan masa lalu yang senantiasa menjeratnya? Post UtRH Arc. R&R.
1. Pray

**Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane, Bill Finger, dan DC Comics**

 **Rated: T  
**

 **Warning: Pasca Under the Red Hood Arc (Versi movie dengan penyesuaian komik). Karakteristik Jason diambil dari Pre-52 dan Rebirth, juga masih mandiri alias belum bergabung dengan Bat-fam. Typo(s)**

 **XXXXX**

'…' dan _…. –_ Monolog

"…" - Dialog

 **XXXXX**

 **Where The Lost Ones Go**

 **(Pray)**

.

.

 _Nama yang kuberikan pada perasaan ini adalah 'Kebebasan'_

 _._

 _._

" _Biar kuberi pelajaran berharga pada si Kelelawar Tua itu kalau aku-"_

 _DUAK!_

" _-tidak suka diganggu oleh orang luar-"_

 _DUAK!_

" _-saat aku 'bermain' dengan dia-"_

 _DUAK!_

" _-tidak terkecuali burung liar sepertimu!"_

 _DUAK!_

" _AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 **XXXXX**

Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tidak terlalu mencolok di sudut Crime Alley seorang pemuda yang baru beranjak dewasa terjaga dari tidurnya. Aliran keringatnya turut membasahi sofa usang yang digunakannya sebagai alas tempat tidur. Tidak peduli dengan ukuran badannya.

'Mimpi sialan itu lagi,' gusarnya dalam hati.

Memang mimpi buruk itu bukan kali pertama bagi Jason Todd, ya nama pemuda itu, setelah kebangkitan dari kematiannya. Bahkan saat dirinya masih dalam pelatihan dengan beberapa anggota elit League of Assassins yang disewa oleh Talia, mimpi itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari.

Dipijitnya otot dahi oleh Jason. Berharap mampu mengurangi rasa frustasinya. Frustasi karena isi mimpinya terlalu _absurd_. Lebih tak masuk akal daripada mimpi buruk biasanya. Tidak ada keberadaan sang Bunda yang sempat mengacuhkannya di sudut ruang. Tidak ada hitungan mundur bom yang sudah terasa seperti nada dering telepon di telinga Jason. Tidak ada ledakan yang membuatnya sempat berpisah dengan dunia ini. Hanya ada Joker, bersama linggis 'tersayangnya', dan dirinya. Tidak aneh kalau dirinya kekurangan tidur selama seminggu terakhir.

 _Hubungi Batman katamu? Jangan mimpi!_

Meski dalam kondisi menyusahkan seperti itu, Jason selalu mengesampingkan mimpi itu saat bekerja sebagai 'Pembersih Sampah Gotham'. Selalu mengedapankan sikap profesionalisme agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam eksekusinya, baik kecil maupun fatal. Ingat, kesalahan kecil dapat membuahkan kesalahan fatal. Meski tidak seratus persen, bukan berarti kemungkinannya nol persen.

 _Tidak bisa kembali tidur karena insomniamu kumat?_

 _Ya sudah, rakit bom saja sambil menyeruput kopi pahit. Toh, dunia belum kiamat._

 **XXXXX**

Di tengah kesibukannya dalam mendesain bom rakitannya, sebuah cahaya merah mengusik visual Jason. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu LED yang terpasang di radio penerima FM yang pernah digunakannya dalam menyadap informasi dari Batman dan Black Mask. Setengah penasaran, Jason mendengarkan percakapan didalamnya tanpa melepaskan pekerjaan awalnya.

 _Cih. Antek-antek Pak Tua itu lagi 'dinas' di daerah sekitar sini._

Walaupun tidak terlalu peduli, tetap saja Jason terus mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

'Hm? Kasus pemalsuan uang oleh Penguin? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tangani kasus korupsi di kalangan petinggi Gotham? Supaya tidak ada lagi wanita yang terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk menghidupi keluarganya, tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya karena masalah biaya hidup, tidak ada lagi korban rentenir yang hidup hanya untuk membayar hutangnya yang tiada habisnya, dan korban kemalangan lainnya akibat melebarnya jurang kehidupan,' pikir Jason sambil mematikan radionya.

"Mungkin tidur bukanlah ide buruk," seraya mempersiapkan diri dihantui lagi mimpi antah-berantah itu.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Jason terlelap dalam posisi duduk di sofanya. Yah, namanya juga korban insomnia yang sudah haus akan nikmatnya tidur.

 **XXXXX**

Untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar " _Wakey wakey_ Burung Kecil", pelan namun ampuh untuk membangunkan Jason.

 _Mimpi ini lagi? Sepertinya kartuku masih belum hoki._

Posisi badan Jason saat ini tengkurap dengan kedua kakinya diborgol dengan pengait yang tertanam di lantai. Memang kelihatan mudah untuk melepaskan diri, sayangnya kekuatan Jason lenyap entah kemana. Yang ada hanyalah rasa nyeri yang menjulur pada seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Seakan badannya sudah dipukul berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul. Seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Ketika Jason mulai mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan batin untuk menghadapi 'permainan' Joker, _'_ Hm? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda?'

Perasaan ganjil itu menyelimuti pikiran Jason. Jason melirik ruangannya disekap. Mencari tanda-tanda keanehan di ruangan tersebut.

 _Linggis menjijikan itu tidak ada. Ah, kali ini Ibu juga tidak ada. Baguslah._

Teringat kegagalannya menyelamatkan Sheila Haywood di penghujung hayatnya masih membuat hatinya tersayat, 'Sial. Padahal Sampah Gotham Terbusuk itu belum memulai permainannya,' kesal Jason merutuki emosinya.

Bayangan sosok selain dirinya mengaburkan pemikirannya, "Uh~ Apa-apaan ini? Selagi Paman Joker menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Robin Terbuang, yang bersangkutan malah melirik kemana-mana. Mengacuhkan Paman Joker. Uh...Hatiku sakit," suara tangisan palsu terdengar dari mulut Joker.

 _Akting badut seperti biasanya._

Usai berpura-pura menyeka ingusnya dengan sapu tangan, Joker berujar, "Apa semua Robin pada tidak sopan ya? Meski seingatku kau yang terparah. Apa sih yang diajarkan si Topeng Hitam itu pada kalian? Tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama saat bertemu dengan Paman Joker ya?"

Kerutan di dahi Jason bertambah, begitu pula dengan guratan bibirnya, seiring Joker berjalan kearahnya, "Oh, jangan khawatir, nak Jason, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sungguh. Kita berdua tahu kalau si Topeng-Hitam-Yang-Dielu-elukan-GCPD itu sangat sibuk membersihkan Gotham sampai-sampai para anaknya lupa diajari tata krama."

Joker berjongkok dan menarik rambut Jason, "Meski begitu, akan kuingatkan kau hukuman apa bagi anak yang tidak sopan pada badut," kemudian membanting kepala Jason ke lantai berkayu dengan keras beberapa kali hingga darah mengalir dari hidung Jason.

"Ah, ah, ah. Salah besar kalau kau pikir hukumannya hanya seringan ini," ditariknya tangan kanan Jason ke depan, "Kudengar kau bukan kidal ya?" dari saku jasnya Joker mengeluarkan pulpen. Pulpen memang tidak seberbahaya pisau, gunting, maupun jangka. Namun, tetap saja akan terasa sakit luar biasa bila ditusukkan ke tangan. Apalagi hingga menembus kulit tipis yang melindungi pembuluh darah dan jaringan saraf.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak berteriak, kepalan tangan kiri Jason digenggamnya erat-erat bersamaan dengan digigitnya bibir bawahnya dan ditutupnya kedua matanya. Tidak lama kemudian dengan penuh adrenalin tangan kiri Jason diarahkan ke muka Joker. Ironinya, dikarenakan kaki dan badannya tidak bisa digerakkan, kepalannya tidak mampu mencapainya.

Melihat mata penuh kesumatnya Jason membuat Joker bersemangat, "Ho! Masih ada tenaga rupanya. Tidak heran kau, bocah yang masih kencur, menjadi _partner-in-crime-_ nya Pahlawan Sok Suci Gotham!"

'Pahlawan Sok Suci Gotham? Entah kenapa aku setuju pada pendapat dari si Badut Narsis nan Sadis ini,' pikir Jason sambil berharap hormon adrenalinnya mampu menutupi rasa sakit tangan kanannya.

"Me...mang benar. Tidak mungkin...semua manusia penghuni Gotham terkutuk ini...bisa diselamatkan olehnya. Sekeras...apapun usahanya...masih akan kalah dengan...kerasnya kehidupan di Gotham."

 _Meski kasusku di antara keduanya. Pernah diselamatkannya dan pernah beberapa kali tidak._

 _Hei, setidaknya aku sudah bilang padanya secara empat mata kalau aku tidak dendam karena dia tidak menyelamatkanku._

"Hoh, sepertinya rumor kalau kau tidak bodoh memang benar rupanya," dicabutnya pulpen itu tanpa memedulikan kesakitan yang Jason tahan.

Membayangkan pulpen itu seperti putri, Joker membelainya dengan anggun, "Terima kasih pulpen, kau telah mengajarkan Robin kecil ini pelajaran moral yang berharga. Tidak akan kulupakan jasamu, sayangku."

"Hm? Apa katamu? Kau punya ide?" Joker mendekatkan telinganya dengan pulpen tersebut, berimajinasi pulpen itu tengah memberikan ide yang brilian, "Eh? Melukai tangan kirinya juga? Biar dia mengerti cara pandang kita terhadap dunia penuh busuk ini? Kau jenius! Ah, love you~"

Jason mencoba meronta saat tangan kirinya ditarik, namun ayunan pulpen Joker lebih cepat. Seringai Joker melebar. Ketika hanya kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter sebelum mengenai tangan kiri Jason-

" _To…long aku...Batman...Bruce..."_

 **XXXXX**

Suara rintihan pilu itu berhasil membawa Jason kembali ke dunia nyata. Napas memburu diiringi dengan raut ketakutan menghiasi wajah Jason.

 _Apa…barusan suara hatiku?_

 _Ti-Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu aku!_

 _Untuk apa aku kembali berharap pada hal yang tidak mungkin terwujud?!_

 _Aku tidak mengerti! Tidak mengerti!_

Seraya menyeka keringat diwajahnya, Jason menoleh ke arah jam digitalnya, 'Hah?! Baru sepuluh menit?!'

Usai mengumpulkan energi pada kedua kakinya, Jason berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi 'aksesoris' miliknya dan mengetahui kopi yang dibuatnya masih terasa hangat, 'Ya, tidak semuanya jelek karena cuma tidur sepuluh menit,' hiburnya.

Jason mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela apartemennya bersamaan dengan kopi di tangannya, berharap angin malam Gotham sudi mampir ke apartemennya. Sayang, Tuhan berkata lain. Suara ledakan mobil menggema cukup jelas dari tempat Jason berdiri. Dilanjutkan dengan bunyi mesin yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Batjet. Terbang melewati langit malam di atas apartemennya.

Dengan hati gusar karena keadaan sekitar dan isi mimpi tadi dinyalakan radio yang telah disesuaikan frekuensinya oleh Jason, 'Bruce sengaja ya tidak mengubahnya meski tahu aku sudah menyadapnya?'

"Maap, Batman. Aku tidak sadar hitung mundur bomnya hanya dua puluh detik, kukira sekitar tiga puluh detik."

 _Suara Robin baru_ _,_ _Timothy Drake-Wayne. Ya, aku hapal suara bocah itu, meski pertemuanku dengannya hanya sebentar dan tidak bisa dibilang ramah._

"Tuan Bruce, dua mobil pemadam kebakaran tengah menuju lokasi kebakaran. Selain itu, ada berita baru dari tuan Gordon, beliau telah mengamankan para anak buah Penguin beserta kapal tanker berisi senjata nuklirnya."

 _Kali ini suara tua Alfred yang tidak terlalu berbeda seperti saat dulu. Mana mungkin aku melupakan suara orang yang pernah membuatkanku makanan terenak dan selalu bersikeras mengingatkanku penggunaan bahasa halus jikalau berada didekatnya._

"Apa Penguin bersama mereka?"

 _Negatif itu suara Bruce. Sangat positif suara khas Batman._

"Maap, tuan. Dia berhasil kabur dengan helikopter ke arah utara Gotham."

"Terlihat di radar, Batman. Menurutku sebaiknya kita memutar balik sebelum Penguin menyadari pengejaran kita."

"Alfred, beritahu Gordon kalau uang curian Penguin telah diamankan dan kami tengah mengejarnya. Robin, pantau daerah yang akan kita lintasi. Beritahu aku kalau kau menemukan keanehan."

"Baik, tuan."

"Siap!"

 _Membosankan._

Raungan kucing membuat Jason kembali menatap luar. Tampak di sudut gang yang berada di bawah apartemennya tampak dua orang bocah berpakaian cokelat dekil disergap oleh lima orang preman berbadan besar. Bocah berambut cokelat menghadang tangan kanannya, berusaha melindungi bocah berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dibelakangnya.

 _Lima lawan dua bocah. Yang benar saja? Memalukan._

Diambilnya topeng Red Hood beserta beberapa perlengkapan penting yang dikiranya perlu untuk menghajar mereka dan semacamnya. Tidak sulit bagi Jason merayap keluar dari jendelanya menuju ke tumpukan kardus yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit. Lalu Jason menghilangkan keberadaannya untuk mencari celah untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

"Berani sekali bocah macam kalian mencuri makanan dari kami. Kalian tidak kenal 'kebaikan' Tuan Two-Face ya?!"

 _Bodoh sekali. Membocorkan nama Two-Face pada bocah yang cuma mencuri makanan. Two-Face krisis bawahan ya?_

Bocah yang berdiri di depan, diasumsikan kakaknya, tidak serta merta takut digertak, melainkan berani berteriak balik pada mereka, "Sudah kubilang cuma dua roti 'kan?! Lagian roti itu sudah kalian buang karena kalian bilang sudah kadaluarsa. Jadi, roti itu sudah bukan milik kalian atau Two-Face lagi! Tapi milik kami!"

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, sang Adik yang bersembunyi dipunggung sang Kakak mencoba meredakan suasana, "Hentikan kak, jangan pancing mereka!"

"Tidak sudi aku mundur! Apalagi jelas-jelas kita tidak salah!"

 _Oh. Sepertinya kenal sifat bocah itu, sangat kenal malah._

Termakan sulutan si bocah sulung, anggota terbesar dan terjelek, di mata Jason, terlihat geram, "Jangan menyesal karena ucapanmu, bocah ingusan!" Tiga dari mereka mengeluarkan pistol dari saku baju mereka.

 _Pistol GC27._

Si bocah tertua itu mampu menerka situasi terburuk yang akan dihadapinya dan adiknya. Usai mengambil keputusan cepat diambilnya balok berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Dengan lincah menghindari peluru pertama yang mengincarnya dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan kaleng yang dipukul si bocah. Kemudian mengayunkan baloknya pada tanah, bertujuan untuk melesetkan arahan peluru mereka. Setelahnya ia memukul betis kanan anggota pemegang pistol yang terdekat darinya. Dikarekan lengah dengan serangan mendadak, karena mengira mereka akan kabur, keseimbangan yang dipukul itu pun goyah, melepaskan pistolnya.

Dengan segera bocah itu meraih pistol tak bertuan itu. Sempat berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan kedua orang yang menggunakan pisau lipat yang mengincarnya, namun tidak lama setelahnya badannya terinjak oleh anggota terbesar. Ya, yang tadi paling marah saat dibentak balik oleh bocah itu. Tidak mau kalah tanpa perlawanan, bocah itu mengarahkan balik pistol pada anggota yang menginjaknya.

"Serahkan pistol itu atau kau akan melihat kepala adikmu pecah!"

Mata bocah itu terbelalak saat melihat kondisi adiknya yang posisinya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Kepala dibenturkan ke tanah dengan kedua tangannya dikunci. Sebuah pistol tanpa sungkan diarahkan ke kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya senjatamu direbut bocah sok ini! Kalau Two-Face tahu, kau bisa langsung ditembak," omel anggota yang menahan si Adik.

"To-Tolong kami...Batman...Robin…" lirih si Adik. Terlihat air matanya mulai mengumpul di pinggir matanya.

Penginjak si kakak tertawa mendengar ucapan si Adik, "Sayang sekali ya bocah, _Hero_ -mu sekarang sedang sibuk mengejar geng Penguin. Tidak punya waktu menjawab doa kalian."

"Mereka memang tidak, tapi mungkin aku bisa."

Dikejutkan mendengar orang asing yang mendadak muncul tanpa disadari, mereka langsung membidik jalur tembakan ke arahnya, "Orang sinting bertopeng! Siapa kau?!"

Di saat itu mereka menyadari kedua pemegang pisau lipat sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi paha mereka. Kedua belati Gerber Mark II di tangan Red Hood yang mengilat di bawah pantulan lampu jalan telah bercampur dengan darah merah korban yang masih menetes.

"Sialan!" gerakan gesit Red Hood mendahului gerakan anggota terbesar dalam menarik pelatuknya. Tak pelak belati yang tadinya berada di tangan kiri Red Hood mendarat dengan mulus ke mulut pistolnya.

 _Hee...mendadak nostalgia._

Dikarenakan pistol itu tidak seberbahaya dengan pistol yang digunakan Red Hood, ledakan yang dihasilkannya pun tidak separah saat Red Hood mengalaminya. Ledakan kecil itu memang sedikit sakit, tapi belum cukup untuk menghentikan Red Hood untuk tidak melemparkan belati di tangan kanannya ke arah sepatu pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi teriakan penuh rasa sakit melolong dari mulutnya.

 _Ingat. Tidak boleh ada adegan gore di depan para bocah. Tidak boleh menembak kepala mereka._

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dua pistol CCP8B2 yang dilengkapi peredam suara dikeluarkan Jason saat teman si bongsor itu terfokus dengan kondisi si bongsor. Tembakan beruntun dari Jason tepat mengenai bahu, paha, lengan, dan telinga mereka.

 _Hei, aku sedang menahan diri!_

Jason menghampiri kedua bocah itu dan segera menggendong mereka berdua yang masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya dengan aksinya, "Maaf ya kalau aku ini bukan Batman ataupun Robin," kemudian berlari zigzat dengan gesit menaiki gedung terpendek.

"Pegangan yang kuat, kalian berdua,"

Setelah dirasanya genggaman kuat dari mereka, Red Hood berlari cepat melompati gedung-gedung sekitarnya, menjauhi TKP, juga tidak mengarah ke arah geng Penguin dan rute Batman.

Seusai berlari lima menit dan mengonfirmasi keadaan aman, Red Hood menghentikan pelariannya dan melepaskan kedua bocah itu.

"Tadi kata-kata yang keren, bocah. Aksimu juga lumayan bagi level bocah," ungkap Red Hood sambil mengacak rambut si Kakak. Bila diperhatikan dari dekat kedua bocah itu memiliki warna pigmen mata yang identik. Cokelat tua. Ya, tidak aneh memang karena mereka bersaudara. Wajah si Adik lebih bulat dibandingkan si Kakak. Keduanya pun memiliki model rambut yang cukup mirip, yaitu rambut pendek dengan poni menyamping yang tampak acak-acakan.

Tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, sang Kakak menyingkirkan tangan Red Hood dari kepalanya, "H-Hentikan! Si-Siapa kau? A-Apa kau teman Batman?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mencurigainya.

Bukan jawaban yang diperoleh, malah abaian yang didapat. Red Hood tidak menghiraukannya dan mendekati si Adik, "Kepalamu terluka. Sini biar kuperiksa." Ujarnya halus.

"Hoi! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Keadaan adikmu lebih penting daripada hal itu. Kau seharusnya tahu hal itu 'kan?" mendapat respon yang di luar dugaan, si Kakak merasa kesal di dalam hatinya, akan tetapi raut wajah tidak bisa dibohongi.

Sosok ketiga mulai angkat suara, meski agak pelan, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kak."

Garis kerut wajah si Kakak berubah menjadi lembut saat bertemu pandang dengan adiknya, "Tidak. Ucapan dia benar, kepalamu berdarah," terdengar nada khawatir darinya.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi..."

Dengan senyuman lebar dan polos layaknya bocah umumnya, si Kakak menepuk pelan bahu si Adik, "Jangan khawatir. Kalau dia macam-macam, akan kubuat babak belur dia!"

"Terima kasih atas ancamanmu, bocah."

 **XXXXX**

Setelah mengetahui kalau lukanya tidak berakibat fatal, Red Hood menyodorkan kotak kecil kepada si Kakak, "Apa?" tanyanya yang sedari tadi mengamati adiknya dengan guratan cemas diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku melukai adikmu 'kan? Akan lebih cepat urusannya kalau kau yang mengobatinya."

Terlonjak dengan permintaan sosok bertopeng itu, si Kakak bereaksi kikuk "Eh? Eh?! Tapi aku tidak bis-"

"Kau kakaknya 'kan?" potong Red Hood dengan suara tegas namun halus membuat kedua mata si Kakak melebar mendengarnya. Melihat postur tubuh si Kakak yang mendadak gugup, Red Hood mencoba memberinya keyakinan dengan mengusap rambutnya, "Relaks, bocah. Kujamin akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Kotak P3K mini itu berhasil diambil si Kakak dari tangan Red Hood, meski masih terlihat jelas sikap gugupnya dari gemetaran tangannya, "A-Ajari aku caranya."

Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah Jason, walau mereka berdua tidak dapat melihatnya karena tertutup topeng Red Hood, "Tidak masalah bagiku."

 **XXXXX**

"-pastikan lokasi kasanya tepat di luka irisnya. Ah, jangan sentuh kasanya. Pegang plesternya saja. Betul seperti itu. Terus tempelkan dengan perlahan."

Mengikuti langkah per langkah yang diinstruksikan Red Hood, dengan hati-hati si Kakak menempelkan plester berukuran sekepalan tangan pada luka iris yang berada di dahi kiri, menutupi jejak luka si Adik. Setelah tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya, si Kakak menawarkan tangan ke si Adik, "Berdirinya pelan-pelan ya."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman si Kakak, si Adik memberikan senyum malu nan tulus pada Red Hood sambil sesekali menatap lantai dan wajah Red Hood, "A-Anu…Terima kasih…erm…"

"Hood. Panggil saja Hood."

Kali ini ditatap lama wajah Red Hood dengan senyuman cerianya, "Terima kasih banyak, kak Hood."

Lalu ditarik pelan baju si Kakak, "Ayo kak. Kau juga harus bilang."

Sambil menggaruk pipinya dan menatap sekitar, si Kakak berusaha mencobanya, "Erm...Te-Ter...Erm..."

"Maap ya, kak Hood. Kakakku memang berani dan kuat, tapi sayangnya lemah dalam hal ini," potong si Adik, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jangan diumbar-umbar!"

"Yah namanya juga masih bocah. Wajar kok."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Dua belas."

"Tuh 'kan, masih bocah!"

"Diam!" Warna merah malu mulai mengubah raut mukanya, "Po-Pokoknya...Te-Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dan adikku, kak Hood."

Terliha senyum mengembang dari si Adik melihat tingkah kakaknya. Red Hood berusaha untuk hanya boleh tertawa dalam hatinya, 'Ya ampun. Ini sama lucunya saat melihat Bruce diomeli Alfred.'

"Oi, bocah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan boc-Oh!" si Kakak menangkap bungkusan yang rupanya berisi beberapa plester siap pakai. Mereka berdua menunggu penjelasan dari Red Hood.

"Ganti plesternya saat plesternya basah. Lakukan itu sampai lukanya tertutup. Kurang lebih tiga hingga empat hari. Pastikan plester yang mau digunakan masih steril. Hm? Kenapa, bocah?" raut cemberut yang dilontarkan dari si Kakak kepada Red Hood membuatnya mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan 'Bocah', namaku itu 'Jason' dan adikku itu 'Max'."

 _Hah? Aku salah dengar ya?_

"...Ya terserahlah. Oh, ini sekalian. Anggap saja bonus," dari saku jaket hitamnya, dikeluarkan roti dan beberapa lembar pecahan dolar, "Kuberi tahu ya kalau kalian mampir ke toko roti Mita yang terletak dua ratus meter ke arah selatan dari sini menjelang tokonya tutup, sekitar jam delapan, kalian bisa mendapatkan rotinya dengan harga tiga puluh persen dari harga asli. Memang sudah dingin, tapi setidaknya masih belum kadaluarsa. Oh ya, kalau kalian kesana, kalian harus berjalan memutar karena daerah dekat situ merupakan daerah Two-Face." Jelas Red Hood sambil menggambarkan peta di kertas, "Kalian tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang macam tadi 'kan?"

Red hood melanjutkan penjelasannya saat mendapat respon positif, "Hm…Sekalian saja kutandai daerah-daerah yang berbahaya," sambil menambahkan jumlah bulatan merah pada kertas bergambar peta itu, "Ingat. Jauhi daerah yang dibulati. Terus…Oi, bocah-yang-maunya-dipanggil-Jason, kau bilang tadi umurmu dua belas 'kan?"

"I-Iya. Terus kenapa?"

"Coba ke daerah distrik ini," sambil menunjukkan daerah yang tidak jauh dari rumah lama Jason, "Setahuku disana ada penerbit koran. Mungkin mereka mau mempekerjakanmu sebagai penjual atau pelempar koran. Kalau misal tidak bisa, cek pasar dekat situ. Disitu banyak yang menawarkan pekerjaan seperti bantu-bantu angkut barang dan semacamnya."

"Waaah…Kak Hood tau banyak wilayah Gotham ya," kagum si Adik, ah koreksi, Max. Kedua mata Mini-Jason pun terlihat jelas sirat kekagumannya.

"Yah begitulah, tuntutan pekerjaan," jawaban itu memang tidak salah. Kalau saja dia tidak diberi kostum Robin, Mana mungkin dia hapal detail kota terkutuk ini, "Dan Jason...untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya...aku bukan teman Batman dan juga bukan teman Two-Face."

Mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari ekspetasinya, entah Jason dan Max mesti merasa senang atau kecewa. Namun sekali lagi, Red Hood menepiskan semuanya, "Yah bukan urusanku juga kalau kalian kecewa dengan jawabanku. Kau tahu, jalan hidupku itu aku sendiri yang menentukan."

 **XXXXX**

Usai memastikan kedua saudara itu aman, meski tanpa membalas lambaian dadah dari Max, Red Hood melompat beberapa gedung tinggi dan menuju tempat yang sekiranya bukan daerah geng penjahat dan sejenisnya, 'Juga jauhi daerah tempat patroli Batman,' tambahnya.

Setelah berlari selama sepuluh menit, Red Hood menemukan tempat ideal yang bisa jadi sebagai tempat istirahatnya jikalau insomnianya lagi kumat. Yakin kalau sekitarnya tidak ada orang, Red Hood melepaskan topeng dan jaketnya. Untunglah dia membawa jaket cadangan. Langit dini hari pada musim gugur itu cukup menusuk tulang.

 _Siapa orang aneh yang nekat berbaring di atap pendopo kuburan pada dini hari? Yap, itu aku._

 _Halah, pahlawan dan penjahat macam apa yang sudi berkelahi di tengah kuburan?_

 _Ah, tapi aku pernah tuh dengan Bruce._

 _Hah...Kenapa juga aku mesti mengingat hal-hal yang kubenci?_

Memandang langit berawan Gotham dengan wajah sendu, Red Hood yang kini adalah Jason teringat kembali doa kecil yang dilantunkan Max.

" _To-Tolong kami...Batman...Robin..."_

" _To…long aku...Batman...Bruce..."_

 **XXXXX**

.

.

 _Lihat, semuanya telah berubah_

 _Aku tetap menjadi diriku yang terbuat dari dosa masa lalu_

 _Meskipun harus mengukir sinyal kenangan dengan pisau abadi_

 _Aku yang tersesat mulai bersembunyi didalam diriku_

 _(Signal)_

 _._

 _._

 **XXXXX**


	2. Recall The End

**Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane, Bill Finger, dan DC Comics**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Pasca Under the Red Hood Arc (Versi movie dengan penyesuaian komik). Karakteristik Jason diambil dari Pre-52 dan Rebirth, juga masih mandiri alias belum bergabung dengan Bat-fam.** **Genre yang labil.** **Typo(s)**

 **XXXXX**

'…' dan _…. –_ Monolog

"…" - Dialog

 **XXXXX**

 **Where The Lost Ones Go**

 **(Recall The End)**

.

.

 _Sejak kapan diriku kehilangan keseimbangan diantara penuh harapan dan melankolis?_

 _._

 _._

Rambut kelam eboni Jason mengalun lembut seiring dengan berlalunya angin. Menikmati gelitik angin malam musim gugur yang menyapa wajahnya, Jason mulai merilekskan posisi badannya. Tidak mudah memang bersantai di atap pendopo tua itu. Bola mata Jason tetap menatap langit Gotham yang tiada rembulan. Satu persatu kenangan kecil yang terlupakan menampakkan diri dipikirannya. Menyamankan Jason yang perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Robin kecil."

Tidak percaya dengan kedua telinganya, Jason langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Didapati sosok berambut hijau dan berjas ungu berdiri membelakanginya. Joker. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari sela-sela kulit ari Jason seraya menahan diri untuk menggigit lidahnya.

Joker menaruh jari telunjuknya dipipinya seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Kalau tidak salah Paman Joker belum memberitahumu kado spesialnya ya? Jangan khawatir! Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu!" Kaki Jason membeku di tempat, padahal Joker berjalan sambil bersiul tidak jelas ke arah sebaliknya dari tempatnya ia berdiri, 'Mau apa lagi dia?'

"Tara!" Joker menarik kain panjang yang entah dari mana muncul, menampilkan sebuah kamera yang lengkap dengan tripodnya. Jason tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan dan kegelisahan dengan apa yang akan si Badut-yang-mengaku-musuh-bebuyutannya-Batman lakukan padanya.

Hal itu segera terjawab saat Joker tidak mengarahkan kamera kepadanya, melainkan kepada sosok ketiga yang berada di depan Joker. Jantung Jason semakin berdetak kencang saat Joker berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah sosok terbaru itu.

Tangan pucat Joker menyentuh bahu sosok tersebut seraya berseringai lebar, "Jangan malu berlambai ke kamera, Joker Junior," bisiknya pelan, tapi menusuk bagi Jason.

Seragam Robin sosok ketiga itu sudah banyak bagiannya yang tersobek. Tidak mampu menyembunyikan luka-luka yang ditanggungkan kepadanya. Kedua kakinya pun dipenuhi berbagai macam luka. Luka lecet, luka memar, luka tusuk, maupun luka sengatan. Kulit rapuhnya bertemu dengan kawat baja yang mengikatnya membuat darah anyirnya yang keluar bercampur dengan luka-luka yang sudah mongering. Wajah tertunduknya terlihat berusaha dalam menutupi rasa sakit yang dibebaninya. Kursi tua yang didudukinya masih kuat untuk menahan bobot sosok tersebut. Mirisnya, absennya topeng Robin darinya semakin memperlihatkan perjuangannya dari 'permainan' Joker.

 _I…Itu aku?_

 _Tu-Tunggu!_ _K-Kenapa bisa ada dua aku?! Apa yang sebenarnya terja-Ah...ini mimpi sialan lagi?_

"Hm? Ada apa, calon _sidekick_ -ku? Tidak biasanya kau murung begitu. Kurang suka dengan hadiahnya?"

 _Calon sidekick? Kau bercanda! Mana sudi aku!_

"Atau kau masih mengantuk? Dengar ya bocah, kau itu terlalu lama bergaul dengan si Kelelawar Tua itu padahal kau dan aku tahu tidur larut itu tidak sehat bagi tubuh," gundahan Jason berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika Joker mengeluarkan lilitan kabel yang telah disobek kulit luarnya dari balik badannya, "Berhubung suasana hati Paman Joker sedang bagus, akan kuberi kau kelonggaran. Kalau kau bisa bangun sebelum aku menghitung sampai lima, kau lolos dari kejutanku. Siap? Kumulai! Satu!"

Tidak mau melihat sosok kecilnya tersebut disakiti lebih dari itu Jason melempar senjata tajam menyerupai Batarang ke arah Joker. Mata Jason terbelalak tidak percaya saat senjata itu menembus Joker yang berteriak dengan riang, "Dua!" bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda Joker menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Usai menggertakan kegusarannya, Jason melemparkan beberapa senjata tajam yang dibawanya. Pisau fiber karbon 0450CF dan 0452CF. Pisau lipat titanium ZT0450. Belati Gerber Mark II.

Nihil, semua menembusnya.

"Tiga!" Dicabutnya dengan kilat dua pistol CCP8B2 yang tergantung di kantung tambahan celana Jason, "Jangan bercanda, sialaaan!" diikuti suara rentetan peluru timah yang berjatuhan di dekat kaki Jason.

Segera dibuangnya kedua pistol itu setelah mengetahui tidak ada satupun yang melukainya dan Jason langsung menerjang ke arah Joker.

"Empat!"

"Hentikaaan!" Dijulurkan tangan Jason untuk mencekik leher Joker. Menghilangkan seringai badutnya itu.

"Li-"

 _Sedikit lagi tergap-_

"ma!" Tubuh Jason menembus Joker bak angin berlalu, sementara sosok yang diterjang tidak sungkan mendekatkan kabel ditangannya kepada bagian kulit Robin yang tidak terlindung kostumnya. Menyentrumnya.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Jason dan Robin berbarengan. Di satu pihak karena rasa sakit akibat kejutan listrik bervoltasi tinggi yang diterimanya, sementara pihak lainnya dipenuhi tumpahan rasa frustrasi karena gagal mencegah Joker.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Dipukulnya kedua tangan dengan penuh amarah ke lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan naas itu. Tawa puas Joker yang menjadi pengiring jeritan Robin menjadi irama musik yang mencekik psikis Jason. Air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi membanjiri wajahnya yang tak bertopeng Red Hood, "SIAAALLL!"

'Berta…hanlah…sed..ikit… …Bat..man..Bru..ce…akan…sege…ra…tiba…'

Terlonjak dengan suara familiar, Jason menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Robin. Disadari ketidakhadiran Joker yang sedetik lalu masih bersama tawa gilanya. Jason bergegas menghampiri Robin, "Akan kuselamatkan kau!" kedua tangan Jason mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan kawatnya. Percuma, sama seperti saat dirinya menyerang Joker. Tidak ada yang berhasil untuk menyentuh sosok malang itu,

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Joker menyentuhmu lagi!" kembali dicoba dan kembali gagal.

"Tidak akan!" kembali tertembus.

"Ayolah!" masih sama.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" geramnya sambil mengulangi perlakuannya yang sia-sia.

"Kenapa?!"

"..Di..a...ak..an...dat...ang...pas..ti...itu...pasti..."

Seluruh badan Jason lemas setelah mendengarnya. Kini posisi Jason terduduk sejajar dengan lambang 'R' di dada Robin. Jason mampu melihat jelas sosok kecilnya yang penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya, namun di mata anak itu masih tersisa bercak harapan. Menanti partner sekaligus ayahnya untuk tiba. Membebaskannya dari 'permainan' Joker. Pulang bersama ke rumah hangat kediaman Wayne dimana makanan lezat Alfred sudah menantinya. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat kedua mata Jason sambil menelan ludah pahitnya kenyataan, "..Tapi…Batman…Bruce…tidak akan datang…" jawabnya lirih.

 **XXXXX**

Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat jiwanya kembali dari alam mimpi ke Bumi Gotham yaitu langit ungu berkontras biru dimana sang ufuk masih bersembunyi di balik kumpulan awan. Kicauan burung kecil yang kelaparan bercampur dengan gaungan angin yang mengenai pepohonan menggelitik telinganya. Jason menyembunyikan kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Entah ingin menghalau cahaya pagi atau cahaya realita. Tanpa disadari Jason sebongkah batu mendarat mulus dikeningnya. Lumayan sakit dan mengagetkan kalau tidak bersiap.

"Aw!" Dielus keningnya seraya menatap tajam batu yang mendadak muncul itu. Menambah jelek keadaan jiwanya.

 _Sebegitu bencinya kah dunia ini pada diriku? Dan lagi batu ini muncul dari mana?!_

Mengira penjaga makam menyadari keberadaannya dan menimpuknya, Jason melirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ada keberadaan orang lain. Ketika menghembuskan napas panjangnya Jason menyadari keanehan pada batu kecil yang mengenainya itu. Terdapat pantulan cahaya. Seingatnya batu tidak bisa memantulkan cahaya. Diraihnya batu itu oleh Jason dan saat diamati baru ketahuan kalau benda itu bukanlah batu, melainkan benda logam kecil tertutup debu yang menyerupai kelereng.

 _Pantas_ _lumayan_ _sakit._

Berniat untuk membuangnya, Jason malah dibuat terkejut saat melihat retakan yang tadinya tidak ada. Sebuah retakan kecil itu dalam waktu singkat mendadak menjadi beberapa retakan besar. Membuat logam kecil itu hancur berantakan di tangan Jason.

Jason yang bingung mengejapkan beberapa kali matanya. Tidak mengerti dengan hukum fisika atau kimia atau hukum-apalah-itu yang terjadi di telapak tangannya. Sebelum diusik getaran HP-nya, "Talia?" hanya dia dan para mantan gurunya, tentu saja minus Batman, yang sudah tewas semua yang menyimpan nomornya.

" _Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

"Tidak. Ada urusan apa?" jawabnya sambil terus menatap sisa-sisa logam kecil itu ditangannya. Sempat terpikir kalau benda itu merupakan mainan baru jaman sekarang.

" _Kudengar kau sudah menampakkan dirimu di depan Bruce."_

 _Bagus. Hal pertama yang didengarnya dari mulutnya tentang Batman...atau Bruce. Terserah yang mana._

"Akan kututup teleponnya kalau tidak ada urusan lain."

Mendengar tawa pelan dari balik telepon membuat kerutan diwajahnya semakin dalam, _"Dia masih belum membunuh Joker ya?"_

"Aku serius, Talia." Ketusnya mencoba mengabaikan fakta mengesalkan itu. Menepis rasa nyeri luka lama di tangan kanannya yang terkadang muncul.

" _Yaaah, memang aku penasaran dengan ceritamu, namun ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak. Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

Alis Jason terangkat, "Tidak biasanya."

" _Sebenarnya ingin aku sendiri yang mengurusnya, tapi karena aku masih sibuk mengurus pelatihan putraku, jadi aku tidak bisa ke Gotham sekarang. Lima bawahanku yang kukirim kini berstatus MIA (Missing in Action)."_

 _Putra?_

Ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang putranya, tapi terhenti karena mengingat hal itu bukan urusannya. Kembali mencerna kata-kata Talia sebelumnya, Jason mengerti poin penting dari percakapan ini, "Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh pengkhianat League of Assassins yang ada di Gotham, Talia?"

" _Memang pintar ya anak didik Bruce."_

 _Cih. Lagi-lagi bicara hal tabu._

"Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya tidak ada bawahanmu yang disini?"

Terdengar napas panjang dari lawan bicara Jason, _"Disitulah masalahnya. Targetku itu pengorganisir League of Assassins wilayah Gotham."_

"Dan seingatku aku bukan anggota League of Assassins. Untuk apa aku harus membersihkannya?" ujar jason dengan nada tidak semangat.

" _Karena kukira kau akan tertarik dengan motifnya?"_

"Detail?"

" _Dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu anggota parlemen yang secara terang-terangan bersikap rasis terhadap imigran Afrika. Mereka berdua berencana mengambinghitamkan para imigran itu dengan membom sekolah yayasan yang berada di dekat kawasan hunian mereka pada jam sekolah."_

"Lalu apa motif bawahanmu yang merencanakan ini? Jabatan? Uang?"

" _Dia lebih berminat budak Afrika untuk dijual ke pasar gelap. Kudengar mereka didukung persediaan senjatanya Penguin."_

Jason tersenyum miris mendengar nama Penguin terseret didalamnya, mengingat Batman baru saja berurusan dengannya, "Jangan bilang berkaitan dengan senjata nuklir?" berharap dugaannya meleset.

" _Oh. Rupanya kau sudah tahu. Ya, yang kudengar mereka akan memakai bom nuklor berskala kecil pada sekolah malang itu."_

 _Tuhan, kenapa Kau seperti Joker #2?_

" _Sekolah itu mereka jadikan tumbal agar lebih mudah memancing reaksi keras dari masyarakat Gotham. Kau tertarik 'kan, Red Hood pelindung generasi muda dan anti-SARA?"_ dapat Jason bayangkan Talia sedang mengumbar senyuman liciknya.

 _Ya ampun, kalau saja tidak ada nama Penguin, langsung kutangani._

Jason menghembuskan napas yang ditanggungnya sedari tadi, "Baiklah, kuterima."

Pada akhirnya, harga nyawa mereka lebih besar daripada ketidakmauan Jason bertemu kembali dengan Bruce.

 **XXXXX**

.

.

 _Aku sudah tidak punya tempat kembali_

 _Tidak kutemukan jawaban untuk hari esok_

 _Kuingin bilang pada 'diri' masa laluku_

 _Padamu yang menceritakan mimpi,_

" _Apa matamu bisa melihat hal yang terjadi padaku di esok hari?"_

 _(Mr. My Yesterday)_

 _._

 _._

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Ahahaha RIP Author yang semakin bingung nentuin genre cerita ini. Tapi ya, memang dari sananya Batman nggak akan lepas dari genre crime, jadinya ya ide dadakan ini berkembang begitu saja (dan juga crime salah satu genre kesukaan Author).**

 **Ps. Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih nguras otak karena banyak scene penyelidikan (doakan Author agar bisa nulis detail), kurang tahu Joker bakal bisa disusupin apa nggak, dan semoga para reader terus nyimak cerita ini.**


	3. With Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane, Bill Finger, dan DC Comics**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Pasca Under the Red Hood Arc (Versi movie dengan penyesuaian komik). Karakteristik Jason diambil dari Pre-52 dan Rebirth, juga masih mandiri alias belum bergabung dengan Bat-fam.** **Genre yang labil.** **Typo(s)**

 **XXXXX**

'…' dan _…. –_ Monolog

"…" - Dialog

 **XXXXX**

 **Where The Lost Ones Go**

 **(With Broken Wings)**

.

.

 _Apa sekarang sudah hampir berakhir?_

 _._

 _._

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Jason menerima misi khusus dari Talia. Persiapan untuk melakukan misi itu memakan waktu lebih lama. Meski demikian tidak ada perubahan signifikan dengan jadwal kehidupan Jason. Sebagai penduduk biasa yang tidak terlalu mencolok dengan nama palsu pada hari-hari damai. Sebagai Red Hood saat mengeksekusi para penjahat yang telah terdaftar di _blacklist_ Jason.

Bicara tentang jadwal, beberapa hari lalu Jason mulai bekerja sebagai pengangkut tukang sampah Kota Gotham. Tidak, dia tidak menjalaninya karena masalah keuangan. Sebagai Red Hood Jason mendapat suntikan dana dari para bandar narkoba di daerah kekuasaannya. Ditambah uang misi yang telah dikirim oleh Talia. Bisa dibilang karena letak TPA Gotham berada di wilayah Gotham yang tidak bisa didekatinya saat malam hari, mengingat risiko berhadapan dengan Batman masih tinggi. Tidak mau menghancurkan rencananya.

Butuh waktu dua jam bagi Jason untuk meretas pusat informasi BMKG Gotham dan dua hari untuk meretas komputer Oracle. Cukup sulit mencari celah sistem pertahanannya yang dilindungi banyak _Firewall_ dan kode sensitif dimana satu kesalahan akan menjadi bumerang bagi Jason. Penggunaan IP anonim dari server luar negeri sangat membantunya. Ditambah bonus tidak meninggalkan jejak.

 _Memang hebat informan terpercayanya Bruce._

 _Hm? Kenapa mesti meretas BMKG?_

Siapa tahu Penguin bakal bersikap lebih bodoh dari yang Jason kira, menguji coba bom nuklir itu di suatu tempat. Meski kemungkinannya tidak sampai tiga puluh persen. Toh sejak menjadi Robin, Jason diajarkan selalu bertaruh pada kemungkinan sekecil apapun karena informasi kecil dapat menjadi senjata tertajam yang siap merobek kelemahan musuh.

 **XXXXX**

(Flashback)

Sesampainya di apartemen Shane Archie Lynn, nama Jason yang dikenakan untuk menyewa apartemen di Gotham, Jason menemukan faks yang berisikan jejak kehidupan target. Semenjak dirinya menjalani pelatihan League of Assassins Jason telah menggunakan banyak nama palsu. Terlalu kompleks hal yang dialami Jason Peter Todd untuk dipahami akal orang biasa. Kehidupannya. Kematiannya. Kebangkitannya. Semuanya. Talia pun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hugh, Cam, Riley, Taylor, Kai, Baker, Nathan. Contoh kecil dari sekian banyak nama yang Jason pakai. Jason lebih santai menuju peradaban manusia bila menggunakan nama samaran.

Sambil ditemani kopi hitam Jason mulai membaca cepat riwayat hidup kedua target.

 _Lyle Valknie. Jude Palle._

Lyle Valknie, anggota League of Assassins yang bertanggung jawab di wilayah Gotham selama empat tahun. Spesialis bom dan ahli dalam bidang manajemen yang berasal dari Aberdeen, Skotlandia. Telah menjadi anggota aktif sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berambut cokelat dengan poni lempar yang menutupi sebagian dahi pada wajahnya yang berbentuk segitiga Lyle merupakan mantan tim SWAT Skotlandia yang dihentikan secara tidak resmi akibat keterlibatannya dalam kasus perdagangan manusia. Pria asli Skotlandia itulah orang yang melaporkan keberadaan Jason yang sempat 'terbengkalai' pada Talia.

 _Aku harus kecewa atau apa?_

Jude Palle, anggota kongres Gotham yang sekilas mirip dengan Superman. Terlihat bijaksana, tegas, dan berwibawa dengan wajah bidang-empat dan rambut pirang yang tersisir ke arah pinggir. Namun semua itu hanyalah topeng. Mata merah tuanya menutupi sifat bulusnya yang mengagungkan orang berkulit putih. Bersikeras bahwa daratan Gotham hanyalah untuk kaum putih, meski dalam pidato-pidatonya berkoar masalah kesetaraan hak. Aktif di dunia politik selama tujuh tahun. Pria dari salah satu keluarga terkemuka itu diam-diam penganut paham Neo-Nazisme.

 _Dasar sampah elitis._

 **XXXXX**

(Sekarang)

 _Ups, waktunya kerja._

Dipasangnya _earphone_ hitam yang telah dimodifikasi ke telinga Jason. _Earphone_ itu terpisah satu sama lain. Bagian kanan terhubung dengan _walkman_ kecil yang tersimpan di saku dalam baju kerjanya. Mendengarkan berita-berita yang tersiar di radio lokal. Bagian kiri tesambung dengan laptop _portable_ berukuran 4,5 inchi yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. Mencuridengarkan informasi terbaru mengenai kriminalitas Gotham yang tersimpan di bank data Oracle. Orang-orang sekitarnya menerka Jason termasuk individu yang tidak bisa lepas dari musik. Mirisnya, orang yang bersangkutan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menikmati musik.

Tidak lupa mengenakan jaket cokelat tua, lensa kontak hitam, beberapa senjata yang mungkin diperlukan diselipkan di kaos kaki, ikat pinggang, dan di antara lipatan lengan dan celana. Usai meraih ransel yang hanya Jason yang mengetahui isinya, Jason menyalakan sistem keamanan apartemennya dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

 **XXXXX**

"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya pria paruh baya berbadan kurus yang menjadi rekan kerja Jason, tepatnya menjadi sopir truk pengangkut sampah. Jason yang sedang mengembalikan tempat sampah yang diambil isinya mengiyakannya dengan memberinya anggukan kecil.

"Tidak usah gugup, anak baru. Ya, meski agak wajar, sih. Ah maaf, namaku Fritz. Fritz Schrader," ujarnya sambil menyenderkan tangannya di pintu truk yang dikemudikannya.

"Shane. Shane Lynn," tidak tertarik mengobrol banyak dengannya. Lebih tertarik mengamati sekelilingnya. Letak kamera CCTV dan keberadaan tempat, orang ataupun kendaraan yang terlihat mencurigakan.

 _3 kamera CCTV. Tidak ada keanehan._

"Apa kau pendatang baru? Terlalu antusias dengan kota ini sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik kesana-sini?"

 _Glek. Terlihat jelas?_

"Bukan. Hanya saja sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak ke sini," kenyataannya memang begitu bagi Jason. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Jason naik ke truk. Bersiap menuju ke tempat tong sampah selanjutnya.

"Hee? Jadi bagaimana? Apa banyak yang telah berubah?" terdengar jelas rasa penasaran dari Fritz yang mulai memasukkan gigi truk sebelum menjalankannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh? Tidak tahu?"

 **XXXXX**

"Sekolah yayasan itu cukup terkenal di Gotham, lho. Katanya karena lulusannya banyak diterima di Universitas terkemuka, seperti CalTech, Stanford, MIT, Princeton, dan Bavard," jelas Fritz saat menangkap Jason, atau Shane, mengamati sekolah yang nantinya menjadi target pengeboman duo Lyle-Jude.

 _Harvard._

Sambil membetulkan satu kata terakhir Fritz yang salah, Jason menoleh kearahnya, "Anda tahu banyak ya."

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan raya, Fritz tersenyum ceria, "Itu karena anakku yang sulung sangat memimpikan bersekolah disana. Dia ingin mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk bisa kuliah teknik elektro di MIT sejak kami pindah ke Amerika."

 _Oh ya, kalau tidak salah namanya..._

"Kupikir di Jerman ada insitut teknologi yang tidak kalah hebat, seperti TU München, KIT, dan Aachen," tebak Jason, mencoba mengingat nama-nama institut terkenal di daerah asal Fritz.

Fritz yang menghentikan truk sampahnya di depan lampu merah sempat terkejut, menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, "Sayangnya di rumah kami yang dulu tidak ada sekolah unggulan yang membeasiswakan siswanya yang berprestasi. Oleh karena itu, saat kami diminta keluarga istriku pindah kesini, dia sangat bertekad bisa diterima disana."

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang MIT? Aku hanya takut anakku tidak puas nantinya."

Kedua tangan Jason disandarkan ke jok, "Jangan khawatir. Kualitas ilmu para pengajarnya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Hanya saja anakmu harus mengingat satu hal penting, tidak semua hal dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah, seperti kekuatan super anggota Justice League."

 _Atau proses kebangkitanku._

"Selain itu, kalau bertemu dengan dosen yang mempunyai dendam dengan orang Jerman, kau tahu karena perbuatan dan ideologinya Hitler, anakmu bakal mengalami kesulitan untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya," tambahnya.

Menatap kaget Jason, Fritz berkomentar, "Wow...Kau tahu lebih banyak ternyata. Benar-benar tidak kusangka," sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan raya, menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

"Itu hanya opiniku." sambil terus mencari hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak wajar disekitarnya.

Fritz tertawa mendengarnya, "Opini yang sangat berbobot menurutku."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, anak baru?"

"Hm? Apanya?"

Melihat keberadaan tempat sampah di pinggir taman kota, Fritz meminggirkan truknya, "Kau ingin kuliah dimana?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan tidak terduga itu membuat Jason yang hendak turun untuk mengangkut sampah hampir terpleset.

 _Oh ya, baru ingat aku belum lulus SMA._

Teringat fakta menyedihkan itu, fakta yang mana dirinya tewas saat baru menginjak tahun pertama sebagai murid SMA. Jason hanya menggotong tong-tong sampah itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fritz.

Mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari ekspetasinya, Fritz mengerutkan dahinya, "Lho? Bukannya kau bekerja untuk biaya kuliah?"

Selesai berurusan dengan sampah-sampah itu Jason segera naik ke truk, menggaruk tengkuk leher dengan ekspresi tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, "Tidak, pak. Aku berhenti sekolah saat berumur lima belas tahun."

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa?! Padahal pengetahuanmu banyak, anak baru!" geger Fritz, tidak percaya dengan jawaban santainya Jason.

"Erm...Terima kasih atas pujiannya.." bingung harus berbuat apa dengan reaksi Fritz, Jason mulai menyusun kata-kata simpel dikepalanya untuk menjelaskannya tanpa menyentuh hal yang terlalu sensitif, "..Aku berhenti karena menjadi korban kecelakaan dimana aku harus berobat dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Kedua bola mata yang tadinya semangat berubah menjadi sedih, "Maaf ya, anak baru."

Setelah kejadian itu, Fritz dan Jason melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan suasana hening. Tidak peduli dengan wajah bersalahnya Fritz, Jason malah bersyukur dalam hati. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan sia-sia yang menguras energinya. Bisa lebih memfokuskan dirinya mencari hal yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk. Selain itu, Jason ingin menyimpan tenaganya untuk 'kerja sambilan' usai pekerjaannya yang satu ini selesai.

 **XXXXX**

"Hei, anak ba-maksudku Shane, mau ikut makan bareng?" ajak Fritz bersama rekan kerja lainnya yang usianya tidak jauh dari Fritz. Anggap saja mereka itu A, B, dan C. Saran Jason.

Jason tersenyum kecil, "Maaf pak, sebentar lagi aku ada kerja sambilan," menolak halus ajakan mereka. Ingin memastikan mobil mencurigakan yang terparkir kurang lebih setengah kilometer ke arah tenggara dari TPA sebelum melanjutkan 'kerja sambilannya' yang sesungguhnya.

Fritz mengerti dalam artian lain dengan maksud Jason, melambai pelan kearahnya, "Kalau begitu lain kali ya. Biar sekalian kutraktir kau makanan enak."

Setelah memastikan mereka semua pergi, Jason berlari cepat ke arah mobil mencurigakan itu. Tidak lupa memasang kembali _earphone -nya_ yang sempat menganggur di kantong celananya _._ Berharap masih terkejar serta mendapat petunjuk baru.

Meminimalisir pemborosan waktu karena bertabrakan dengan orang yang berlalu-lalai dan semacamnya, Jason menghindari jalan-jalan besar. Namun, saat terdengar beberapa ketukan, diyakini kode morse, di _earphone_ kirinya, Jason menghentikan pengejarannya.

 _Aku terlambat!_

Jason menggenggam kuat tangannya, mengekspresikan emosi kekesalannya. Usai mengambil napas panjang dan membuang jauh pikiran negatifnya untuk menenangkan dirinya, Jason menuju lokasi mobil sewaannya terparkir yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah yayasan itu. Sebelum itu dia mencari toilet umum untuk melepas pakaian kerjanya. Memastikan juga sudah tidak adanya bau sampah TPA darinya.

 **XXXXX**

Sesampainya di mobil sewaan, Jason mengambil ransel yang dibawanya tadi pagi di bagasi. Ditempelkan satu foto bergambarkan seorang bapak tua yang mengenakan jas formal di kaca spion dalam. Dipasangnya dempul dengan hati-hati yang semakin lama membuat bentuk hidung, pipi, dan dagu Jason mengikuti figur yang ada di foto itu. Bersyukurlah mobilnya itu berkaca gelap sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kemudian Jason mengganti pakaiannya. Kaos hitam lengan tiga perempat dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam formal dengan busa lembut dibaliknnya. Setelahnya Jason menyalakan mobilnya. Menuju Gedung Parlemen Gotham.

 _Kau tanya mobil ini dari mana? Mudah._

 _Tunjukkan saja bukti bisnis ilegal perusahaan rental mobil, secara 'sukarela' mereka akan meminjamkanmu. Gratis._

Jason menjauhi jalan-jalan yang rentan macet. Berterima kasih kepada pengguna jalan yang melaporkan kemacetan di radio. Walau rute yang ditempuh dua kali lebih panjang. Setidaknya waktu tempuhnya tidak terbuang karena terjebak macet.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Gedung Parlemen Gotham sudah terlihat di mata Jason. Diparkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang minim kamera CCTV. Di balik bangunan yang tengah dikonstruksi. Sebelum Jason keluar, dilengkapinya penyamarannya dengan lensa kontak cokelat tua dan wig putih dengan model yang mengingatkannya dengan Alfred.

Menurut jadwal yang ia curi dari email sekretarisnya pagi tadi, Jude akan kembali dari istirahat makan siangnya pukul setengah dua. Setengah jam lagi.

 _Masih sempat._

Berbaur dengan pejalan kaki, Jason terus berjalan hingga mencapai gedung parlemen. Jason sudah mempelajari _blueprint_ gedung itu kemarin. Juga menghafal titik-titik buta tiap lantai. Diperkirakan lima belas hingga dua puluh menit untuk menempuh ruangan kantor target.

Kini ia telah sampai di ruang _janitor_ yang kebetulan para petugas kebersihannya masih istirahat. Ditaruhnya tanda "Sedang dalam perbaikan" di depan pintu yang kemudian dikunci dan dipasang benang baja khusus pada gagangnya. Diikatmatinya dengan salah satu sapu yang berada di dalam loker penyimpanan peralatan kebersihan. Lalu Jason membuka paksa ventilasi di ruangan tersebut.

 _Lebih panas dari yang kuduga._

Itulah yang diutarakan Jason saat berada di sela-sela ventilasi. Cukup kesulitan baginya merangkak bebas dikarenakan pakaian samarannya. Tidak boleh terlalu gaduh atau dirinya bakal ketahuan.

'Harusnya tidak kupasang busa dulu,' pasrahnya sambil melonggarkan kerah kemeja dan jasnya.

Jason membuang napas lega ketika tiba di ruangan Jude. Namun, tidak berniat segera keluar dari ventilasi, meski ingin menikmati dinginnya AC. Terlalu berisiko. Terpantau dua kamera CCTV dalam ruangan yang ukurannya 5x7 meter. Untunglah ventilasi tempat Jason bersembunyi di titik buta.

Jason membuka perlahan ventilasi itu. Dikeluarkan obeng dari saku kemejanya. Dibongkarnya dengan lihai stop kontak yang berada di bawah ventilasi. Sambil menggigit obeng itu, Jason menempatkan penyadap yang telah disiapkan di balik stop kontak. Kemudian stop kontak itu ditutup kembali seperti semula.

Jason tidak serta merta langsung pergi begitu saja. Masih ada rencana lain yang harus dilakukan. Merangkak ke arah toilet di lantai yang sama. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain, Jason keluar dari ventilasi. Lega bisa merasakan sejuknya AC. Dia membersihkan setelannya dari abu yang tersebar sepanjang ventilasi. Sekaligus merapikan kerah dan rambut palsunya di depan cermin.

 _Jam 1:24. Aku harus berge-_

Sosok baru yang memasuki toilet itu memotong jalan pikiran Jason. Menarik perhatiannya. Menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengonfirmasi sosok tersebut. Jason bersiul dalam hati mengtahui hasilnya positif. Siapa sangka secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan sekretaris pribadi target?

 _Lucky._

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Anda sekretarisnya Pak Jude Palle ya?" tanya Jason dengan mengubah nada suaranya hingga semirip mungkin dengan peran yang disamarnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu tersenyum sopan meresponnya, "Benar sekali, Pak Owen. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jason mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jasnya, menerangkan, "Aku menemukan ini di ruanganku, tapi disini tertera untuk Pak Jude. Jadi, kupikir surat ini salah antar," saat hendak menyerahkan amplop itu, Jason tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh bila tidak ditahan oleh sekretaris itu.

 _Bercanda. Itu hanya akting._

Pulpen yang disangkut di saku dada sekretaris itu terjatuh saat menolongnya. Tujuan utama Jason.

"Terima kasih, anak muda. Tidak kusangka kakiku sekarang mudah terpleset. Ya, namanya juga bawaan umur," Jason menawarkan diri untuk memungut pulpennya, meski sempat ditolak halus oleh Sekretaris itu, "Tidak apa, anak muda. Ini tidak seberapa dengan kebaikan Anda tadi," sebelum ditukarnya pulpen itu dengan pulpen dengan merk dan model sama, hanya saja telah terpasang pemancar dan penyadap.

"Semangat terus ya, anak muda. Jangan sampai termakan godaan uang dan kekuasaan," saran Jason jujur, mengetahui individu itu bersih dari kasus itu, sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangan gudang peralatan.

 _Ups. Bahaya, bahaya. Hampir saja terekam CCTV._

 _Seriusan, negara ini terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang untuk CCTV._

Dengan kartu seukuran kartu ATM yang dilaminasi, Jason menyelipkannya secara tegak lurus di celah pintu, tepat di atas bagian kunci. Lalu ditekuknya sambil memutar gagang pintu. Senyum Jason mengembang ketika pintu itu bergeser terbuka.

 _Ya ampun, benar-benar kunci model lama. Untung saja tidak kubawa kunci L._

Jason bergegas kembali ke ruangan _janitor_ di lantai satu lewat ventilasi. Untuk memastikan tidak ada petugas yang berdiri di depan pintu dan sekitarnya, Jason mengandalkan cermin kecil yang ditaruh di bawah pintu.

 **XXXXX**

'Panas...' keluh Jason saat melepas semua penyamarannya di dalam mobil. Ya, dirinya sudah berhasil kembali ke mobilnya. Dempul, jas, lensa kontak, dan kemeja sudah dilepas semua. Memang, penyamaran itu bukan keahliannya. Anak yang besar di jalanan macam dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengenakan pakaian formal. Membuatnya gerah. Kaoslah yang menjadi sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan jaket.

 _Kesampingkan itu, apa Bumi semakin panas setelah kutinggal mati?_

Walaupun pikiran dan tubuhnya berteriak ingin istirahat, Jason mengabaikannya dan menyalakan laptop _portable_ -nya, mengirim email anonim berisi _malware_ kepada bagian humas Gedung Parlemen Gotham. Bila email itu dibuka, _malware_ didalamnya akan menyerang server parlemen. Mengakibatkan semua informasi yang tersimpan di semua komputer yang terkoneksi dengan server itu dapat Jason curi, termasuk email para anggota parlemen.

Sambil menunggu keberhasilan _malware_ -nya, Jason mengecek penyadap dan pulpen yang telah dipasangnya.

 _Oke. Tidak ada masalah._

Dilanjutkan dengan memperbaharui aktivitas seismik dari BMKG. Dikeluarkan peta Gotham dari ranselnya, Jason menandai titik-titik pusat gempa dengan spidol merah. Mayoritas besaran gempanya di bawah 5 SR. Sebaran gempanya juga masih tergolong standar. Bertanda tidak ada keanehan.

 _Mungkin di luar Gotham._

Menelusuri rute ilegal Penguin dan Iceberg Lounge, Jason mengganti peta Gotham dengan peta Benua Amerika Utara. Dilakukan penandaian kembali titik-titik episentrum selama sebulan terakhir. Cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga melakukan hal itu.

 **XXXXX**

Enam titik menjadi kemungkinannya. La Paz (Meksiko), Boise (Amerika), Acapulco (Meksiko), Tasiilaq (Greenland/Denmark), Victoria (Kanada), dan Oaxaca (Meksiko).

 _Cukup banyak juga._

Otak Jason pun kembali diajak berolahraga, mencari tahu cara untuk mengeliminasi keenam titik itu. Spidol di tangan kanannya diketuk berulang kali ke peta, menjadi musik di telinga Jason. Di saat inilah Jason sangat memerlukan kopi hitam sebagai teman berpikirnya. Dilirik sekelilingnya, mesin penjual kopi berada di seberang mobil Jason.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan..._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jason segera menuju mesin penyelamatnya itu. Tentu saja tidak lupa memakai lensa kontak hitamnya. Tubuhnya kembali diterpa panasnya matahari Gotham. Tidak peduli dengan status musim. Pantas saja dia sempat merutukinya tadi.

Bak anak kecil yang baru saja menerima hadiah ranking satu, Jason sudah tidak sabar ingin membuka segel kopi hitam kalengnya itu. Bahkan dia tidak ragu untuk membelinya setengah lusin.

 **XXXXX**

Dibukanya kopi kaleng kedua, berbarengan dengan dibukanya kertas yang tertulis opsi-opsi tambahan. Kopi pertama sudah dihabisi oleh Jason saat berjalan kembali ke mobil. Ujung spidol yang ada di tangan Jason bertengger di dagunya. Penanda dirinya mulai berkonsentrasi lagi.

 _Laut? Untuk menghindari tsunami?_

Tersisa Boise dan Oaxaca yang daerahnya tidak persis di tepi laut. Coret.

 _Iklim tropis? Berhubung disana tidak ada musim gugur dan mungkin saja bom itu bisa overheat?_

Coret. Semua daerah di Meksiko di pilihan termasuk daerah iklim tropis.

 _Tanjung? Teluk?_

 _Bodoh. Di tengah daratan mana ada tanjung dan teluk._

Coret.

Tangannya mulai memijit keningnya. Berusaha untuk kembali fokus. Mengacuhkan perasaan pusing yang mulai mengacaukan kinerja otaknya.

 _Butuh lebih banyak kafein._

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Jason membuka segel kopi ketiganya.

Ketinggian daratan. Coret.

Keberadaan gunung api. Coret.

 _Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Bicara tentang gempa, negara mana saja yang paling rentan gempa?_

Dicarinya rekam jejak terjang gempa yang terjadi di seluruh dunia dari BMKG Kota Gotham. Dicernanya isi daftar yang terpampang di laptop _portable_ -nya.

Jepang. Indonesia. Filipina. Kepulauan Fiji. Cili.

Usai mengetahui fakta itu, Jason menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Hampir saja ingin memukul kepalanya ke dasbor mobil.

 _Jason Peter Todd. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kenapa kau bisa lupa faktor penting gempa?_

Lempengan bumi yang aktif bergerak.

Hanya menyisakan Tasiilaq.

 _Strike!_

Perhatian Jason teralihkan saat muncul tanda pemberitahuan pada sudut layar laptop, yang berarti peretasan server gedung parlemen telah selesai. Didapatkan nama dan password email Jude. Tidak makan banyak waktu Jason langsung membuka email target. Langsung mencari tujuan utama. Transaksi dengan Lyle Valknie.

 _Oi, oi, oi. Mereka sudah saling bertukar email sejak tiga bulan lalu._

Bersyukur target tidak sepandai dan selihai yang Jason kira, atau karena Jason dibesarkan di bawah bimbingan orang yang diakui sebagai detektif terhebat di Justice League, sehingga membiasakan dirinya harus menghilangkan sesuatu yang membahayakannya dalam penyelidikannya. Bukti fatal itu telah digenggam oleh Jason.

 _Tipikal elitis. Bakal mengira dirinya kebal hukum._

Satu-persatu isi email itu dibaca oleh Jason. Kopi keempatnya menjadi saksi mata.

 _Hm...Tidak disebutkan tempat transaksinya dengan Lyle dan Penguin. Kalau sudah begini..._

Dengan nomor pribadi dan tidak terlacak, Jason menekan _speed dial_. Beberapa kali nada tunggu bergema di mobilnya sebelum suara berat memutusnya, "Hei, bagaimana perkembangan disana?...Hm? Penguin masih dikejar Batman? Terus? ...Hoo...Jadi tadi bawahan Lyle yang datang. Aku sudah membaca email transaksinya. Ya, dia itu terlalu bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri sampai-sampai tidak menghapus bukti. Bisa kau awasi pertemuan Lyle dan Penguin? Aku masih tidak bisa mendekati Penguin...Kalau situasi sudah di luar kendali, kirim saja sinyal SOS. Akan kuusahakan kau bisa kabur. Oh ya, besok aku mau mampir. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada tawananmu...Dah."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan itu, Jason meregangkan sendi-sendi badannya. Posisi badannya terlalu lama dalam kondisi statis. Lehernya yang terlalu lama merunduk. Sikunya yang terlalu lama ditekuk. Begitu pula lututnya. Tidak luput matanya kelelahan karena terus-menerus bertemu pandang dengan radiasi layar laptop.

Dibekali rasa keisengannya Jason membaca email-email para anggota parlemen lainnya. Tidak terlalu terkejut mayoritas diantaranya akan menjadi bukti penting lainnya dalam kasus lain. Korupsi dana APBD. Penindasan hak guru dan petani. Politisasi media kabar. Pengaburan fakta kondisi internal parlemen. Monopoli harga kebutuhan pangan. Bahkan ada yang berisi penyewaan jasa prostitusi. Jason hanya bisa tertawa miris mengetahui semuanya.

 _Pantas Gotham menjadi kota terkutuk. Sepertinya malam ini butuh banyak kertas._

 _Apa panasnya Gotham juga karena mereka?_

Dibukanya segel kopi kelimanya.

 **XXXXX**

Tidak ingat saat itu jam berapa. Tidak ingat dimana dan bagaimana Jason memarkirkan mobil sewaannya. Juga kapan dan bagaimana Jason sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah memeriksa informasi terbarunya Oracle sambil meminum kopi keenamnya. Kepala Jason terasa berguncang. Tenggorokannya kering meski tadi dia sudah meminum banyak kafein. Irama pernapasannya menjadi dangkal.

 _Terlalu panas._

Jason melempar jaket cokelat yang digunakannya. Tampak jelas banjir keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tersenggal Jason berusaha menggapai wastafel yang terletak di dapur. Digenggam kuat bagian kiri dan kanan wastafel itu sembari Jason membasahi kepalanya dengan aliran air yang mengalir dari kran.

Masih belum cukup untuk mendinginkannya, Jason mencoba untuk mengambil air. Sayang, tubuhnya terlebih dulu ambruk sebelum berhasil mengambil gelas. Gambaran dapur perlahan memudar seiring semakin beratnya kedua matanya.

 _Mungkin...kali ini aku bisa beristirahat._

Sebuah bunyi jatuh mengiringinya ke alam bawah sadar.

 **XXXXX**

Hitam.

Semuanya hitam.

Seolah menyesatkan siapapun yang berada didalamnya.

Itulah yang Jason lihat dan rasakan saat terbangun.

Awalnya hanya berjalan entah kemana. Lama kelamaan dan tanpa disadarinya Jason mulai berlari. Berharap mampu merobek kegelapan itu dan menemukan dunia di baliknya.

Jason semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat kilatan cahaya didepannya. Semakin cepat dia berlari, cahaya itu semakin mengilaukan kedua indera penglihatannya. Bibir Jason turut kian melebar, menikmati kehangatan cahaya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan terik matahari Gotham yang sempat menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Burung mungil macam kau harus diajarkan kerasnya daratan Gotham."

Kilatan cahaya itu seketika menghilang, bersamaan dengan senyum Jason. Memupuskan kegembiraannya. Jason mengakhiri pengejarannya dan membalikkan badannya. Ekspresi geramnya terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Entah dari mana lampu sorot menyala. Kedua mata Jason tidak terpengaruh oleh silaunya. Memperlihatkan sosok Joker dibalik kameranya, "Ayolah, bocah jelek. Kau harus lebih ekspresif di depan kamera! Seperti mereka!" ditampilkan beberapa korban sipil bom tawa Joker yang muncul tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan cahaya lampu sorot.

Joker menyandarkan setengah berat badannya ke kamera bertripod itu, menatap jenuh sosok Robin yang masih menanggung luka-luka dari mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya di depan kamera, "Oh, Ayolah! Durasi chapter ini sudah mau berakhir! Aku tidak mau penampilanku membuat pembaca bosan! Hei, bosan itu musuh bebuyutan badut!" keluhnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Robin.

Hening.

"Cukup! Kau sudah mengecewakan para pembaca," Joker mengeluarkan botol dari balik jas ungunya. Terlihat buih busa pada permukaan air dalam botol tersebut. Bukan hal yang bagus pastinya. Wajah Robin diangkat oleh Joker. Diminumkan secara paksa isi botol tersebut pada Robin hingga isinya berkurang setengah. Masuknya air itu dalam posisi tegak lurus tentu saja membuat mekanisme badan Robin yang tidak bersiap bereaksi alami. Seperti tenggelam di tengah laut. Robin tersedak dan memuntahkan cairan itu. Naas, ada yang sudah terlanjur tertelan.

Jason yang sedari tadi mencoba menolongnya tertahan oleh rantai berukuran besar yang mengikat lehernya. Menahan masuknya udara ke paru-parunya. Jason sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai itu, namun ikatan rantai itu semakin mengencang. Berniat melonggarkan ikatan itu dengan menyelipkan kedua tangan di kedua sisi lehernya, digagalkan dengan keberadaan keempat rantai baru yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

 _Sulit bernapas._

Hal itu juga yang dialami Robin. Sulit bernapas. Mulut, tenggorokan, dan kerongkongannya pun serasa terbakar oleh air yang diminumnya. Kepalanya sakit nan dipenuhi kegelisahan. Nyeri perutnya semakin tak tertahan. Meski demikian, instingnya berpendapat tidak boleh memuntahkan air tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, bocah. Air ini tidak berbahaya. Ups! Sepertinya aku salah membedakan mana air putih dan air deterjen," secara gamblang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalahnya, melainkan senyum sok polosnya, "Tapi jangan khawatir, menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, deterjen jarang membawa kematian, terkecuali kalau organ pernapasanmu lumpuh."

Dengan bendera kecil bertuliskan 'Go Robin! Go!', Joker menyoraki Robin dengan heboh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemain musik yang biasa ada dalam barisan pawai.

Dan Jason sangat membenci hal itu.

 _Badut kurang ajar!_

Bersusah payah membebaskan diri dari rantai itu. Terus melawan. Tidak peduli semakin berkurangnya jalur pernapasan Jason.

Robin yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari kelumpuhan organ pernapasan diberi ucapan selamat dari Joker, "Selamat, bocah! Kau berhasil lulus! Mulai detik ini, kau resmi menjadi Joker Junior!" sambil melambai riuh ke kamera.

"..ti...dak...su..di..."

Jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Robin membuat Joker dan Jason membelalakkan matanya. Diri Robin yang sejak muncul hanya bisa bertelepati satu arah dengan Jason menolak langsung penawaran Joker. Padahal tenggorokannya masih membara akibat luka iritasi akibat air deterjen itu. Perlahan wajah lelah Robin menatap tajam Joker.

"Akhirnya! Kau bersemangat lagi! Kupikir aku bakal terus berbicara sendirian hingga chapter ini habis."

"..a..ku...Ro..bin...buk...an...er...ior..."

"Ah, ah, kau salah. Batsy hanya menjadikanmu Robin karena masih tidak rela melepas Burung Liar sebelumnya yang sudah tidak mau memakai popoknya lagi. Mau bukti?" Secara ajaib proyektor muncul di depan Joker, "Lihat ini, Jay-boy."

Jason dan Robin menyaksikan film yang mengabadikan sosok Robin pendahulunya tengah bertarung dengan para penjahat. Melumpuhkan satu-persatu musuh besar Batman. Penguin. Two-Face. Bane. Black Mask. Deathstroke.

Kemudian film itu berganti dengan menampilkan Robin penggantinya yang juga tengah melawan para penjahat. Dengan tongkat khususnya. Tidak kalah dengan sebelumnya, Robin yang satu ini berhasil mengalahkan Captain Boomerang, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, dan Poison Ivy.

Hal yang membuat leher Jason semakin terjepit adalah saat melihat kedua Robin itu mendapat pandangan bangga dari Batman. Senyuman bangganya itu,,,hal yang tidak bisa dicapainya dulu.

Joker mulai berbicara saat film dokumenter itu telah selesai, "Kau kenal mereka 'kan? Robin yang punya _background_ lebih baik dan bersih, lebih pintar, lebih arif, lebih kalem, dan yang terpenting...lebih disukai dan dibutuhkan Batsy dibandingkan kau? Hm...kalau tidak salah namanya Richard Grayson dan Timothy Drake ya?"

Joker menatap Robin dengan penuh simpati, "Oh, Jason kecil yang malang, tidak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaanmu, bahkan mantan partnermu itu tidak ragu untuk melempar batarang kepadamu. Hal yang mana mungkin dilakukannya kepada kedua Robin kebanggaannya. Kau harusnya sadar Jay-boy, di mata Batsy kau bukanlah partner yang diinginkannya, hanya prajurit kecil yang berperan sebagai pengisi kekosongan identitas Robin. Kau ingat tidak adanya monumenmu di Titans Tower?"

Jason menelan ludah kepedihannya. Tidak mampu membalas perkataan Joker. Semuanya tepat. Terlalu tepat. Dirinya hanya prajurit. Prajurit tempur yang dibuat oleh Batman untuk mengisi identitas Robin yang sempat kosong. Tidak lebih dari itu. Bukan partner. Juga bukan anak. Tidak heran Bruce selalu mengharapkan dirinya menjadi kloningan Golden Boy. Bola mata Jason menampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

 _Aku...sudah tidak peduli._

.

.

 _Apa satu langkah ini dapat membuatku bebas?_

 _Bisa saja aku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan_

 _Aku tidak akan berhasil_

 _Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri_

 _Hati ini menjerit_

 _Kumerasa sendirian_

 _(Last Theater)_

 _._

 _._

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: RIP Otak Author...Belum terbiasa berurusan dengan plot padat yang serius. Untuk pemecahan lokasi, simpelnya cek peta Benua Amerika Utara, hanya Greenland yang jauh dari Samudera Pasifik Utara. Hal inilah yang berkaitan dengan lempengan Pasifik. Tolong kasih tahu kalau ada yang kontras atau kurang jelas mengingat Author juga manusia. Oh ya, berhubung tidak ada ruang untuk menjelaskan kondisi Jason saat ambruk dan tidak akan terlalu dibahas di chapter selanjutnya (Hei, Jason bukan dokter. Dia tipe orang yang daripada berobat, mending hajar orang), dia kelelahan dan terkena kejang panas (** _ **heat cramps**_ **).**

 **(1) CalTech: Institut Teknologi California**

 **(2) MIT: Institut Teknologi Massachusetts**

 **(3) TU München: Institut Teknologi München (Technische Universit** **ät** **München)**

 **(4) KIT: Institut Teknologi Karlsruhe (Karlsruher Institut Für Technologie)**

 **(5) Aachen: Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Teknologi Aachen (Rheinisch-Westfälische Technische Hochschule Aachen)**

 **Ps. Chapter selanjutnya bakal makan waktu lebih lama berhubung belum buat** _ **draft**_ **-nya.**


End file.
